


《F I G H T E R》

by KarenTheMagicalTrashcan



Series: The story of a 《F I G H T E R》 [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Fellswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell Red (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Dusttale Papyrus (Undertale), Dusttale Sans (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Fellswap Papyrus (Undertale) - Freeform, Fellswap Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, HorrorTale Toriel (Undertale), Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), M/M, Multi, Other, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader Is Not Kris (Deltarune), Reader-Interactive, Swapfell Alphys (Undertale), Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Swapfell Temmie (Undertale), Swapfell Undyne (Undertale), Underfell Flowey (Undertale), Underfell Frisk (Undertale), Underfell Grillby (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Alphys (Undertale), Underswap Chara (Undertale), Underswap Grillby (Undertale), Underswap Muffet (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenTheMagicalTrashcan/pseuds/KarenTheMagicalTrashcan
Summary: ⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆⚠️WARNING⚠️Profanity, Death, Murder, Descriptive gore, and hinted Rape⚠️WARNING⚠️⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆》Y/N Bell was a female born on the surface. She was your average hoe; Wore skimpy clothes, flirted with everything and everyone, and was always trying to fuck. But everything changed once she fell underground...⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆》I dont own anything other than the story itself. All characters, art, and songs used go to their rightfull creators!⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: The story of a 《F I G H T E R》 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171364
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. ꒰1꒱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You relax with your dog Fluffy Bun and remember a time when you weren't familiar with your favorite skeletons.

⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺

≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾

╔═══════════════╗

♡ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕆𝕟𝕖: 𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝕊𝕥𝕒𝕣𝕥♡

╚═══════════════╝

≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾

⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺

A loud thump resonates in your bedroom. You jolt awake, blankets draped loosely off your tall form, hopping off your bed already in a defensive stance. But.... you see it was just your Dog; Fluffy Bun.

"Fluff you can't just ask for affection at-" You turn your head to look at your alarm clock on your bedside table. "6am!" Fluffy looks down, his tail stopping mid movement drooping down to the floor. You look back down at your black Great Pyrenees, only to see the small movement of his tail from him seeing you looking at him. "Damn Bun, You're Dark as FUCK-." Bun's tail starts wagging full force. He bends down and pounces onto you ending your sentence. "Bun nooo" you drag out no as he attacks your face with doggy kisses.

You pick up the giant dog as you head downstairs to start your routine. You abruptly turn around and drop Fluff gently to make your bed. Only to laugh as he runs off in the direction of your lazy housemate.

You remember when you first got bun after escaping. . .

~~**_T H E M_ ** ~~

_You had run for what felt like days. You had found him in an alley, cold scared and hungry just like you. He was only a puppy at the time as you were a teenager. The two of you kinda grew up together._

You hum and tap your foot slowly getting into singing as you go around cleaning your room. You start to sing PATD! not so gently, you feel a tap on your shoulder. You tense and turn around grabbing that hand and use an ample amount of force to flip them over and pin them under you. You push your knee into the stomach area, slamming your hands on each side of their head

The person under you laughed. "r'lly?" You recognise the singular red eyelight under you and laugh. "Your fault for surprising me." You shrug. "Anyway, what you want smol eggshell" You say as you get up and yank him up too. "nuthin' jus' wan'ed to see' why bun was pullin' me outta' bed." You notice the Fluff ball wagging his tail with pride.

You chortle, "Is Creampuff up?" His Eyelight brightens as he flicks himself with the rubber band on his Radius and ulna. You helped him with that after you saw he tugged at his empty eye socket to "ground" himself or to remember.You had the idea that pain helps him focus so you bought a large bag of rubber bands. Also the sound of bone on bone is not pleasant

"he's in the kitchen settin' out thing's f'r breakfas'" You smile. "Kay' thanks smol" you wink at him with an audible 'wink'. Smol crosses his arms and huffs with his cute pout. " 'm 5'5" You laugh loudly "And im 6ft, so tough luck" you say as you stick out your tongue. You pick him up and stuff him under your buff left arm, his face squishes into your breast. While you reach to pick up Bun with your other arm you hear him grumbling something about "stupi..tall humans" and something about your boobs being squishy.

You descend down the stairs holding tightly, but not enough to hurt, on the two forms in your arms. You smile at the sleep smol in your left arm. You chuckle as you remember how you met the skelebros.....

_You grab the hand in front of you, and laugh as your hand is torn to shreds._

_You smile masochistically as you raise your head to look up at the figures face._

_'names sans, sans the skeleton.'_

_Your smile widens_

_'ello sans. Names Y/N, Y/N The human.'  
_ «── «

≿━━━━༺♡༻━━━━≾

╔═══════════════╗

~♡𝔼𝕟𝕕♡~

╚═══════════════╝

≿━━━━༺♡༻━━━━≾

⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆
> 
> 》672 Words
> 
> 》First chapter! All the sans' are 4ft-6ft, Shortest being Underswap sans tallest being Underpatch Sans (Echotale is now called Underpatch)
> 
> 》Everyone is a smol :3
> 
> 》Everythings still being edited so if you find anything I could fix please tell me!


	2. ꒰2꒱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make breakfast with your skeletons! Gaster also lends a warning, but that's not important.

⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺

≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾

╔═══════════════╗

♡ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕋𝕨𝕠: 𝔹𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕜𝕗𝕒𝕤𝕥 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕃𝕒𝕦𝕘𝕙𝕤♡

╚═══════════════╝

≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾

⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺

You snap out of your flashback as your foot taps the tile of the kitchen. As you walk in you grab your apron and tie it around your back while setting down Bun and Smol. "Good Morning Bunny!" You turn around and smile widely as you see your gentle giant.

"Mornin' " you smile so wide it looks painful. You glance at the food Cream placed on the corner for breakfast "Nice! A classic breakfast. Eggs, bacon, and pancakes. Good choice Cream" You praise as you pat him on the skull. You turn to start cooking pretending to miss the dark orange blooming on his skull. You resume humming It's Better If You Do, fastly wishing eggs while also turning on the fire on your gas stove adding butter.

You decide to make small talk

"How're the braces feeling?" He jumps a little not expecting to be talked to. 'he's so precious' He stops playing with Bun and wrings his gloved hands together. "They Are Feeling Fine! Do They Look Like They Can Be Taken Off Soon?" You turn as you put the already done eggs on a plate. "You look as cute as a button!" You gush as you walk over to put his skull in your hands "That D-D-D-Doesn't Answer My Question..." You shake his skull in your hands and resist the urge to 'awww' again

"You Cutie pie that means yes!" You peck the top of his skull and go over to the bacon. You glance over your shoulder and smirk at the blush on his skull. As you finish up and plate the bacon you turn back around only to be pinned with magic to the countertop...

"awe com'on you know you don't gotta tease him like that." You pout a bit "I can't help it" Sans releases his magic hold on you "yeah,yeah blah-blah-blah" You snicker and pull his skull up to you... You Yeet him into the living room and yell "FUCK OUTTA THE KITCHEN IM COOKING" You bust out laughing as you hear a thump followed by snores.

You finish up breakfast and plate everything. Once all the food is at the table with the help of Cream, you walk over to Bun. "Bun" said dog looks over to you in anticipation "Fetch Sans" Bun barks in what you assume is an "OK" You start to walk back over to the table and chortle as you hear another thump followed by cursing.

Bun returns to the table with Sans's short leg in his mouth. You walk over and pet his head with a "good boy" and a laugh. Your laugh abruptly stops and Sans looks up at you from the floor.

You hear a voice whisper to you. The voice whispers and yells at the same time. 

"☝︎ ☼︎︎ ✌︎︎ 👌︎︎ ✡︎︎ ⚐︎︎ 🕆︎︎ ☼︎︎ 👎︎︎ ⚐︎︎ ☝︎︎"

You snatch up Bun at an inhuman speed, just as everything fades to white. You hear one final whisper.

"👎︎ ⚐︎ ☠︎ ⚐︎ ❄︎ 🕈︎ ⚐︎ ☼︎ ☼︎ ✡︎ ☟︎ 🕆︎ 💣︎ ✌︎ ☠︎ ✡︎ ⚐︎ 🕆︎ 🕈︎ ✋︎ ☹︎ ☹︎ 👌︎ ☜︎ 💧︎ ✌︎ ☞︎ ☜︎"

⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺

≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾

╔═══════════════╗

~♡𝔼𝕟𝕕♡~

╚═══════════════╝

≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾

⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶  
> 》563 words
> 
> 》Oh shiz! It's gaster? 🙄 generic I know... There's a reason tho ;]
> 
> 》Everythings still being edited so if you find anything I could fix please tell me!


	3. ꒰3꒱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You almost had a panic attack, meet a skeleton and meet your past self; before the underground.

⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺

≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾

╔═══════════════╗

♡ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕋𝕙𝕣𝕖𝕖: 𝔸 𝕕𝕚𝕗𝕗𝕖𝕣𝕖𝕟𝕥 𝕌𝕟𝕚𝕧𝕖𝕣𝕤𝕖♡

╚═══════════════╝

≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾

⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺

I awake in a familiar, but different basement. Was that all a dream? My hand's raises to your hair. Did we never make it to the surface? I dig my fingers into my scalp. Where are Sans and Papyrus? I start hyperventilating.

" **Y/N** "

I look up though tears- when did I start crying? "you're ok. i'm ok. papyrus is ok. we're ok." I nod in understanding

◤ ◥  
~•☆•~  
◣ ◢

You stand and wipe your tears, already surveying the area for threats out of habit. 'Sans is in front of me Check , Papyrus is left of me wringing his gloved hands together Check ,Bun is sniffing the wall Check,' You stiffen at the sight of a door opening "-ah musta' been a new pair'a bro's"

You reach for the knife in your left pocket. Yep it's still there. You stuff both hands in your pockets to not look suspicious to whoever comes in. You make eye to eye socket contact with Sans, and nod. Sans puts Bun in the shadows and tells him to 'ready for war'. Bun nods. The door opens all the way and a figure walks down the old looking stairs. You see a bony hand snake over to the light switch. The lights power on with a loud WRRRRR

The figure is sans. . .But without the head-hole "well t'ats new" sans said with a maniacal grin. The look-alike shivers under his stare. "welp! let's get this over wiiiii- what's that?" You chuckle at the skeletons idiotcy My dog, idiot"

He looks at you and his eye lights disappear.

" **Y O U A R E _N O T_ S U P P O S E D T O B E H E R E**."

You shrug nonchalantly "I get that alot. Also question, what did you mean by 'another pair'a bros'?" You say mimicking his voice with skill. Sans chortles "leave 'im alon' girlie" You snicker "Ok ok!" You walk over to the shadows where Sans put Bun and whistle "Bun! Here bo-" You were cut off again by bun hopping into your arms glaring at the unknown skeleton.

You pick up the giant dog and hand him over to Papyrus, and turn back to the sans look-alike "Does this mean we need nicknames?" The look-alike snickers "mh-hm" "You can call him-" You point at Sans "whatever you want but-" you nudge your head towards Papyrus "You will call him Cream" sans buts in "call me horror"

The look-alike nods and walks up to you "m' name's sans. sans the skeleton. though guess you already know that." the skeleton shrugs "call me classique." He offers his bony hand in a handshake. His hand is smooth and thick, but there are a few barely noticeable scars. You giggle "Hi, my name is Y/N, Y/N the Human" You put your hand back into your pocket as his eye sockets widen.

"your names y/n?" You wink and nod "Y/N COME HERE REAL QUICK" You blink at the volume of his voice. "I would say the one and only, but I guess not?" A girl in a pink crop top that reads 'Tasty~" and matching pink shorts that are WAY to short struts down the stairs.

You grimace. That's something you would've worn before the underground.

She struts over to "Classique" and places her Boobs on his head. "Yes Sansy?~" He pushes her off of his skull, "Meet Y/N, she's you"

⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺

≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾

╔═══════════════╗

~♡𝔼𝕟𝕕♡~

╚═══════════════╝

≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾

⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆
> 
> 》554 Words
> 
> 》tale!y/n said : 💃
> 
> 》Let's see how horrortale y/n will react to undertale y/n!
> 
> 》Everythings still being edited so if you find anything I could fix please tell me!


	4. ꒰4꒱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter from classic's point of view.

⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺

≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾

╔═══════════════╗

♡ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝔽𝕠𝕦𝕣: 𝔻𝕠𝕡𝕡𝕖𝕝𝕘𝕒𝕟𝕘𝕖𝕣𝕤♡

╚═══════════════╝

≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾

⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺

◤ ◥  
~•◇•~  
◣ ◢

i awake at the sound of crashing in the basement. "huh" i teleport to the living room, still remaining half asleep. 

"HEY CLASSIC WHAT WAS THAT?" i chuckle in slight amusement. "pr-""WAIT. DON'T TELL ME." aoi puts his gloved hands to his temples. "IS IT-" he looks around and squints "SOMETHING IN THE BASEMENT?" i chuckle again and open the basement door. "yeah musta' been a new pair'a bro's" his blue eye lights turn into giant stars as he runs upstairs with loud stomps. probably to grab orenji. i shrug at my thoughts uncaring.

i hear shuffling as i walk down the stairs. i flip the light switch while walking out of habit and being down here so many times. i freeze at the sound of a voice. "well t'ats new" i look at the new version of me and shiver. i walk to the bottom of the stairs, already dreading this.

i sigh.

"welp! let's get this over wiiiii- what's that?" some kind of animal glares at me from the shadows. a gruff feminine voice responds "My dog idiot" i turn my head to the left and my eye lights go out. 

**"Y O U R N O T S U P P O S E D T O B E H E R E** "

they shrug "I get that alot. Question! What did you mean by "another pair'a bros"?" they accurately impersonated my voice. that's lowkey creepy. the sans chuckles and shoves them "leave 'im alon' girlie" they snicker "Ok! Ok!" they go into the shadows and come with a big ass black dog in their muscular arms i turn my attention back to the papyrus as they hand him the dog.

we could nickname him crooks. that would be easy to remember unlike the exotic ass names everyone else has. they turn around and clear their throat as my eye lights flicker in and out. "Does this mean we need nicknames?" it's almost like they read my mind, though I don't have one to read. i snicker "mh-hm" "You can call him-" they point at the sans "whatever you want but-" they nudge their head towards the Papyrus "You will call him Cream"

the sans opens his jagged sharp teeth "call me horror" i nod and walk up to them "m' name's sans, though guess you already know that. Call me classique." they giggle "HI, my name is Y/N, Y/N the Human" my eye sockets widen. there's no way.. i thought she looked similar but i didn't think this... "your names y/n?"

they nod "Y/N COME HERE REAL QUICK" i shout they blink"I would say the one and only, but I guess not?" y/n struts down the stairs. the other y/n grimaces. i internally sigh at the feeling of boobs on my skull.

"Yes Sansy?~" i push her off of my skull, "Meet Y/N, she's you" i look up at y/n .she looks the other y/n up and down and grimaces. "Sansy, Baby, are you sure that's me?"

the other y/n grimaces and glares with the intensity of the sun. "Oh yeah, I'm you. Just after a famine." She taps her chin "Hm.. Oh yeah! We look the exact same. You fuckin idiot" horror laughs loudly and nudges her. while they glare at each other, i look back over at y/n "do you want to get a nickname?" she giggles and daintily puts a hand over her mouth "Oh yeah~ Sansy~ call me whatever you like~." the other y/n buts in, much like horror.

"HOE, WHORE, SLUT, BI-"

cream slaps a gloved hand over her mouth and chastises her quietly "I'm going to ignore that" Y/N says as she rolls her eyes "Call me Sugar~" 

"SANS WHY IS THE BASEMENT LIGHT ON? YOU BETTER NOT BE SLEEPING IN THERE AGAIN!"

i chuckle "welp" i shove my hands into my pockets "le's go upstairs and introduce y'all"

⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺

≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾

╔═══════════════╗

~♡𝔼𝕟𝕕♡~

╚═══════════════╝

≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾

⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆
> 
> 》652 Words
> 
> 》Tale Y/N: *Breathes*
> 
> Horror Y/N: Ew stop your gonna get hoe on me
> 
> 》Everythings still being edited so if you find anything I could fix please tell me!


	5. ꒰5꒱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet more skeletons and introduce yourself. Still Classique's point of view.

⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺

≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾

╔═══════════════╗

♡ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝔽𝕚𝕧𝕖: 𝕀𝕟𝕥𝕣𝕠𝕕𝕦𝕔𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟𝕤 𝕆𝕟𝕖♡

╚═══════════════╝

≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾

⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺

i begin walking upstairs with y- sugar attached to my arm. i stop at the top of the stairs at the sound of no one following me. i turn around to see horror and y/n glaring at each other.

horror sighs and walks up the stairs as y/n follows, then cream, and finally the dog. what was its name? bun? yeah bun. i walk into the living room. aoi's bouncing in the spot next to a seemingly sleep orenji. i look at sugar "can you call everyone?" she winks "Sure Sansy~"

"EVERYONE COME DOWNSTAIRS TO THE LIVING ROOM" as soon as she says 'come' rouge and Koinu teleport onto the couch and fall asleep instantly. soon after, papyrus, cramoisi, and Malbec all run in from the stars knows where. they soon all situate in their spots and i clear my (nonexistent) throat.

"so i got some news. another pair o' bros came. But someone else came with 'em"

horror, Cream, Y/N and Bun walk out in the middle of the couches "introduce ya'self please and thank you" i say with a tight smile

"Yo Bitches. I'm Y/n. My pronouns are She and Her" she picks up bun and waves its paw around "This is my dog Bun, short for Fluffy Bun. You will call him Fluffy. He's a boy so i guess his pronouns are He and Him."

cream stands up straighter "Hello. I'm Called Cream Now, Short For Creampuff. I'm Also He/Him" y/n turn her head back to everyone "Don't touch Bun or I'll kill you" then turns back to horror nonchalantly. cramoisi scoffs "AS IF YOU CAN KILL THE TERRIFYING CRAMOISI" horror sighs "aw shit here we go"

⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺

≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾

╔═══════════════╗

~♡𝔼𝕟𝕕♡~

╚═══════════════╝

≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾

⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆
> 
> 》335 Words
> 
> 》Cramosi finna die- I mean 💃🕺💃🕺
> 
> 》Everythings still being edited so if you find anything I could fix please tell me!


	6. ꒰6꒱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You almost murder a skeleton.

⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺

≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾

╔═══════════════╗

♡ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕊𝕚𝕩: 𝕀𝕟𝕥𝕣𝕠𝕕𝕦𝕔𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟𝕤 𝕆𝕟𝕖 ℙ𝕠𝕚𝕟𝕥 𝔽𝕚𝕧𝕖♡

╚═══════════════╝

≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾

⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺

◤ ◥  
~•◇•~  
◣ ◢

I turn around from Sans and glare "You wanna _bet_?" The emo Papyrus look-alike glares back and scoffs "YES"

I pull the knife out of my pocket passing it to my right hand twirling it around. "I really like this knife." I pout in fake disdain "I don't want to get dust on it" I shrug rolling my eyes "Oh well" Throwing the knife mere inches from hitting the skeleton I do the scariest face I can manage

**"Are you sure you want to die?"**

I tap Papyrus's ulna softly. He uses gravity magic to bring the knife back to your hand. You smile at him whispering thank you. He smiles back. Papyrus sits down onto the carpet crossing his legs. You sit on his lap and get comfy.

Oh stars. I can literally feel the stares on my chest. What the fu-

Classique sighs heavily obviously very tense. "ok then. the rest of you were supposed to introduce yourselves." I stick up my middle finger

⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺

≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾

╔═══════════════╗

~♡𝔼𝕟𝕕♡~

╚═══════════════╝

≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾

⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 》350 words
> 
> 》For anyone wondering in Y/N'S pov they will refer to the horror bro's as sans and papyrus.
> 
> 》Everythings still being edited so if you find anything I could fix please tell me!
> 
> 》Cramoisi: YOU CAN'T KILL ME IM A BAD BITCH
> 
> Y/N: So you have chosen death


	7. ꒰7꒱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the main skeleton gang...or at least most of them.

⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺

≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾

╔═══════════════╗

♡ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕊𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕟: 𝕀𝕟𝕥𝕣𝕠𝕕𝕦𝕔𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟𝕤 𝕋𝕨𝕠♡

╚═══════════════╝

≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾

⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺

◤ ◥  
~•☆•~  
◣ ◢

The papyrus look-alike that looks the most like yours stands up painfully obvious to the fact you almost killed someone in front of him. "HELLO SCARY HUMAN, SCARY ME, AND SCARY BROTHER! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRU-"

"No." You shake your head, "I'm not calling you papyrus."" you look him up and down "I dont fucking know, Cinnamon sticks or some shit like that"

The newly named Cinnamon beams and sits down. A small sans stands up and strikes a pose. "I AM THE MAGNIFICENT AOI!"

You nod dismissively. He moves his head upwards to look you in the eye. "I DON'T GET A NICKNAME TOO?" You stare at him confusedly "No." He visabley diflates and sits back down.

The Papyrus you almost killed stands up. "I AM THE TERRIFYING CRAMOISI! I WANT A REMATCH! I WILL KILL YOU." You roll your eyes"Yeah, Yeah" You wave your hand dismissively "You can be Edge lord, Lord of the edgy people. Next!" Aoi stands up "THAT'S NOT FAIR!" He stomps his foot in anger "HOW COME PAPYRUS AND CRAMOISI GET NEW NICKNAMES BUT I DON'T?"

You shrug. Tears form in his eye sockets as his eye lights get bigger and wobbly. "PLEASE?" You glare him down "No." He huffs angrily and plops back onto the couch.

A edgy version of Aoi stands up next "I'm The Maleficent Razz, Though I Prefer Being Called Malbec." "I'm calling you Razzberry." You chuckle in amusement "Your name is very adorable." Razzberry's skull turns slightly red stomping his foot on the ground "I'm Not A Fucking Fruit! My name is NOT adorable" Your eyes slightly sparkle as you smile."Awww You're too adorable." Sugar discreetly raises a eyebrow

Aoi stands up for a third time "WHAT? I'M OBVIOUSLY WAYYY CUTER THEN-" Aoi looks Malbec up and down then scoffs in disapprovement "HIM!" Malbec rolls his blue and red eyelights "Shut up, You _Child_. I Am **_NOT_** Adorable" Aoi nods "I KNOW! WAIT- IM NOT A CHILD! IM THE SAME AGE AS YOU, PAPYRUS, AND CRAMOSI!" Malbec crosses his arms "Its Not My Fault _You_ Act Like You're _Three_."

Classic sighs, then jolts out his arm upwards. The two continue bickering as they fly to the 2nd floor. The papyrus that had once sat next to the now gone Razzberry opens his teeth "i'm mutt" You scrunch your nose c̶u̶t̶e̶l̶y̶. "Ew. I'm not calling you that." Mutt shrugs "ok" You squint at him "You're pup from now on." Pup shrugs again "ok"

An sharp toothed classic decided to end your basically one-sided conversation "im rouge sweet cheeks." He winks, "But call me any night" Your cheeks flush slightly but mostly unnoticeable. Sugar huffs and struts off angrily.

Horror clears his non-existent throat "ok introductions are done" He turns his glare from Rouge to the papyrus in the orange hoodie "except for the sleeping idiot" He turns his glare back to Rouge "so we're just gonna go." He looks up at you "come on girly!" Once you are standing you gave Papyrus a peck on the skull. Cinnamon flushes running off yelling some _terrible_ lie _no one_ cared about.

You whistle so loud that the orange papyrus jolts slightly.

Hm.

Looking down Bun is right by your side. You all start walking to the door when Classic appears in front of it. "sorry bucko. but ya gotta stay here." You grimace

"Yeah! Of course we'll stay! We love being taken out of our house,-" You make a fist and point your index finger "in the middle of breakfast,-" You point out your middle finger "without any money,-" You stick out your ring finger "or clothes."You stick out your pinky finger "Oh yeah and AGAINST OUR FUCKING WILL" You stick out your thumb

"Do I need to go on?" You cross your arms and tap your right foot. Classic sighs "nah." You grimice harder "So move you fuck" You start to tap your foot slightly faster "nah"

"Im about" You raise your right hand and put your index finger and your thumb together "This close to killing you"

⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺

≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾

╔═══════════════╗

~♡𝔼𝕟𝕕♡~

╚═══════════════╝

≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾

⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆
> 
> 》794 Words
> 
> 》Nicknames are slightly different then their most common ones, so if you don't understand feel free to ask!
> 
> 》Everythings still being edited so if you find anything I could fix please tell me!


	8. ꒰8꒱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a room and cuddle with a skeleton.

⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺

≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾

╔═══════════════╗

♡ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝔼𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥: ℂ𝕣𝕒𝕔𝕜𝕤 𝕒𝕟𝕕 ℂ𝕦𝕕𝕕𝕝𝕖𝕤♡

╚═══════════════╝

≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾

⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺

Classique winks and shrugs "nah" You start to take out your knife to give him a head hole to match horror, but said Skeleton grabs your hand. Horror sighs "we're _not_ staying" The two skeletons attempt to stare the other down. You roll your eyes. "Ok fine." Everyone stares at you in surprise. You extend a hand to shake towards Classic. Horror chokes on air. Classic stairs at you wairily before grabbing your hand. You smile. "uh-" You use that hand to throw him across the room.

You grab horrors hand and bolt out the door Bun was quick to follow and Cream calmly walked out. You blink when the same living room popped back up. "Shit." You shrug "IT was worth a shot.

Classique interrupts your thoughts about future escape "you'll stay on the third floor" he sighs "ill take you there com'on" He turns around and begins walking to the multiple flight stairs. You grab Horror's hand and follow Classique. A blue blur comes your way, You take out your knife and place it on the head of the thing. It stops moving immediately. "What're _you_ doing?" Teal droplets start to form on his skull.

"I-I UM. JUST WANTED TO GIVE YOU A GOODBYE HUG?" He sweats more under your intense stare, obviously nervous. "WELL IT WAS ONLY A HUG- BUTITWASACOMPLEATLYPLATONICONEDONTTAKEITTHEWRONGWAY-" He waves his gloved hands in front of himself frantically. "IMALSOSORRYFORNOTASKINGMOSTPEOPLEDONTMINDMYHUGS-" He clears his throat "SO I'M GOING TO ASK!" He opens his arms wide enough to hold your frame. "SO UM- HUG?"

"No. We're not even friends. We just met." You grimace distastefully. **"Don't. Touch. Me"**

You dig the knife deeper his skull with every word creating a cracking noise. Trying to get the point across, but not enough to kill him. You put your knife in your pocket and turn to continue walking and whistle. "Here boy!" You raise your hand waving it slightly as you hear the loud footsteps of Fluff

When you catch up with Classique you chat with Horror about the other skeletons. "it hasn't even been a day and you already almost killed two of 'em." Sans sighs "you can, i don't know.... _NOT_ kill everyone" You shrug "They're fuckin with me. Aoi tried to HUG _ME_! What kinda bullshit is this?" Horror grimaces "i know! who does that? is he trying to die!??"

You chuckle "Yeah and don't get me started on Emo McEdgy over there. I was really about to kill 'em but I like this knife." Horror laughs loudly "i know! you always have that knife on you." Your pupils dilate as you slouch, releasing the tension in your shoulders, relaxing and looking up remembering something fond. "HA yeah. You remember tha-"

Classique cuts you off "we've been on the third floor for 10 minutes" You grimace remembering his existance "Yeah whatever fuckwad. Where we staying?" He jabs a phalange to the right "second door on the right. are you planning on sharing a room?" You deadpan "Yes. " You mumble under your breath "You fuckin idiot" He nods "this is the main house. we eat breakfast together everyday or at least we try to. you can have a house off of the property or you can live he-" You scoff "We'll take one as far from here as possible."

Classique rolls his eyes and disappears into thin air.

◤ ◥  
~•☆•~  
◣ ◢

I reach my hand into Sans's pocket and pull out a marker. I draw a knife and a smiley face on the door then walk in.

It's a decently sized room. Though I gotta make the door taller...There's a King bed, 2 dressers on the right wall, A TV in front of the bed hanging left of the room door, and a bedside table. Perpendicular to the room door, there's the bathroom and the walk in closet next to each other.

Sans is on the bed sleeping, Papyrus is looking out the window, and Bun is on the bed sleeping on top of Sans. I yawn, tired after all this almost murdering skeletons. I laugh at how ironic that sounds. I walk over to sans and move Bun gently. I flop down as Sans sticks his head onto my chest to hear my heartbeat. I wrap my arms around him and pull him close. I relax as Bun lays at our feet and places his tail on us.

I sleepily look over my shoulder at Cream "Hey cream I-" I yawn in the middle of my sentence "i'm takin a nap" He nods and walks over. "That's fine." He says quietly as he strokes my hair. I nuzzle his hand and hum happily.

I fall into a dreamless sleep.

⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺

≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾

╔═══════════════╗

~♡𝔼𝕟𝕕♡~

╚═══════════════╝

≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾

⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆
> 
> 》 708 Words
> 
> 》Aww cuddles 😀 Had to write some short fluff after the almost-murdering Knife did
> 
> 》🤔 Blue's skull got cracked. wonder if that's important?
> 
> 》Everythings still being edited so if you find anything I could fix please tell me!


	9. ꒰9꒱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classique hosts a meeting about the new arrivals. From the Pov of Orenji.

⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺

≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾

╔═══════════════╗

♡ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕣 ℕ𝕚𝕟𝕖: 𝕄𝕖𝕖𝕥𝕚𝕟𝕘♡

╚═══════════════╝

≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾

⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺

◤ ◥  
~•◇•~  
◣ ◢

"Orenji."

"Oreeeeenjiiii~"

"ORENJI!"

i stop planning the other girls murder then internally sigh, already pretending to wake up. "hm-?" i blink still not realizing what was going on. oh. that's what's happening.

hm. weird. 

y/n, for some reason decided that startling me would be the best way to wake me up from slumber. "Hey~" i can literally feel the glares on my skull. deciding to tease the jelly-skellies i grab y/n's hips lightly and smirk "yeah?" she flushes and pokes my forehead "You where sleep silly~" she climbs off me she winks and does a call me sign. i wink back grabbing a sucker out of my pocket to pop into my teeth. 

rouge growls tapping his foot in irritation. "ok th' fukin' idiot is awake. start th' damn meetin'." sans sighs rolling his eye lights "two new versions of us popped out of the machine. the sans goes by horror and the papyrus was named cream. also, a version of y/n has come too. she keeps her name, my y/n-" he gestures to y/n. stars this is confusing. im ready for a real nap “goes by sugar now."

"YES, SCARY US AND SCARY Y/N ARE VERY- UM- MURDERY" papyrus beams striking a pose, his scarf flowing in an imaginary wind. "BUT! I THINK THEY'RE JUST MISUNDERSTOOD, FOR I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SEES THE GOOD IN EVERYONE!" cramoisi stomps his food in irritation "IM GOING TO KILL THAT GIRL! IF ITS THE LAST THING I DO!" sans deadpans "she literally almost killed you cramoisi." he sighs in irritation "at least try to not die." edge huffs and storms off with a swoosh of his cape. sugar pouts "EDGY~ COME BACK!" rouge grumbles annoyed with their antic’s teleports away, then comes back with cramoisi.

sans slumps on a random recliner "speaking of murder, she almost killed two of us. and was about to attempt to kill me” rouge sighs " 'er **LV** is the highest of us all." he furrows his bone brows sinking fully into his hoodie "if i remember correctly, 'er name was y/n bell, 184 **ATK** 500 **DEF**. when checked i' said " _y/n wants t' cuddle with 'orror."_ mutt looks up "y'know sans, horror looks the most like you" he says while wiggling his bone brows.

sans turns blue and sinks deeper into the recliner. sugar scowls then looks at me with puppy dog eyes. "whoever wants them gone raise your hand" me, sans, and surprisingly aoi raise our hands. i look confusingly over at my brother who's glaring at the stairs. sighing i open my teeth. 

"whoever wants them to stay raise your hand" papyrus, razz, and rouge's arms all shoot up immediately. cramoisi raises his hand slowly and reluctantly. mutt chuckles throwing his head back and relaxing farther into the couch. "wow. many surprises today" i shake my skull my grin wider than usual "mutt you gonna vote?" said skeleton shrugs "don't care either way."

classic crosses his arms and stands "guess they stay" papyrus beams and runs off yelling something about puzzles. sans smile tightens in discomfort. "so." he chuckles in obvious amusement.

"who wants to tell them our rules?"

⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺

≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾

╔═══════════════╗

~♡𝔼𝕟𝕕♡~

╚═══════════════╝

≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾

⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊⁺༶⋆
> 
> 》605 Words
> 
> 》oOoOo sugar a little jelly that she couldn't make classic blush but a little teasing about Y/N can.
> 
> 》Everythings still being edited so if you find anything I could fix please tell me!
> 
> ⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆


	10. ꒰10꒱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You dress, Scare the shit out of everyone, Almost die, And pun-threaten rouge. A normal day!

⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺

≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾

╔═══════════════╗

♡ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕋𝕖𝕟: 𝔸 ℕ𝕠𝕣𝕞𝕒𝕝 𝔻𝕒𝕪♡

╚═══════════════╝

≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾

⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺

◤ ◥  
~•◇•~  
◣ ◢

Your eyelids flutter open being slightly blinded. Your face feels wet, you look up to see your dog staring back at you. You giggle and remove the giant dog from your person. You smack the laughing skeleton to your left. You jump out of the bed and crack your knuckles, laughing at the "ew" and the "NYEHHHHHHHHHH", coming out of the other two people in the room, respectively.

You turn your head to face the clock on the bedside table on the other side of the room. It reads '6AM' in big bold obnoxious red letters. You walk into the closet pulling sans along. You stop at the door and kick it in without batting an eye. You drag sans into the closet and start looking around.

You settle on a black crop top hoodie that has fake stiches here and there. You wear ripped jeans with fishnet underneath for your bottoms. You also put on a leather jacket and black fingerless gloves to finish it all off. You also grab some black boots for shoes, and add chains to your pants because why the hell not?

You turn around to sans raising your scarred brow. He nods. You grin sinisterly grabbing the cat beanie. "You're wearing that beanie." He mumbles under his breath plopping the hat on his cracked head. You also toss him some black sweatpants. You start taking off your pants but seeing the lack of movement, you nod towards the pants in his hand. He shakes his head and chuckles but changes too.

When you are changed you pick him up like a sack of potatoes. You turn around and grab a conveniently placed black collar. You walk out of the closet with a red-faced Horror. You turn to tell Creampuff the closet is all his, but he is already dressed in a light gray knitted sweater, and jean shorts. He obviously leaves on his classic Scarf, gloves, and boots. You skip childishly over to Bun who was wagging his tail at the attention. You point at the carpet and the Great Pyrenees sits down. You clap and rub him on the head. Once finished praising him you start walking downstairs.

You turn around looking at the clock "Hm. 8am!? We spent 2 hours getting ready?" Horror laughs "you take forever getting clothes picked. i almost fell asleep twice." You laugh "More like DID fall asleep twice." You smile as you make it to the first-floor banister. You were as quiet as a mouse as to not alert any of the skeleton’s downstairs. You place your right arm onto said banister, and vault over the banister. You land on the first floor with a hearty stomp successfully scaring the shit out of everyone! Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and looked at the two of you. You snicker and place Horror down grabbing his hand. Some of the idiots are still staring at you. You glare though you are internally screaming at the attention, regretting your previous action. "The fuck you want?"

Cinnamon runs over to you "WOW SCARY HUMAN! HOW DID YOU-?!?! YOU HAVE TO TEACH ME HOW TO DO THAT!" You furrow your eyebrows and walk past him. You don't feel like talking to anyone this early, especially if you end up with a headache because of it. It took months to get Creampuff used to pulling the magic out of his voice, and you do not feel like doing it again.

You walk into the Kitchen and dodge the knife coming from behind you. You swivel on your heel to face the attacker, dodging 5 more knives coming at your head. "Why hello to you too" You kick the next knife into the wall mildly annoyed. You look down at your bare wrist pretending to look at a watch. "You done yet?" A figure walks out of the shadows giggling “hey." they laugh again "i like you. what's your name" You sigh, "Y/N. Are you done trying to kill me yet?" they shrug "nah." You furrow your eyebrows "I'm not doing this again." they shrug again "ok."

You growl in frustration and grab Horror's hand again. You walk into the kitchen and sit down, letting him sit into the seat on your left. "So. I see the whole gang is here. What's going on?" Razz groans looking ready to murder everyone. "We're Trying To Decide Who Is Going To Cook. Since These Bumbling Idiots Blew Up The Kitchen." You look up slightly confused raising your left eyebrow. "you fuckin' idi'ts can’t cook for the'r life!" Rouge practically growls.

That single sentence starts a whole new war. Might as well be WWIII in there.

From what you understand through all the yelling, is that; Three or four of them are self-proclaimed chefs, have lost track of who's day it was to cook, and are incredibly DUMB for arguing about this.

You hold back the urge to tell them to make a chart to stop this idiotic banter. You do not care enough anyway. You turn to the chair that Horror currently occupies. You just fiddle with his fingers absently, listening and occasionally laughing at the things they are yelling at each other.

Rouge appears in the chair in front of you covered in water. "hey. nice t' meet y'ur _aqua_ intance. sorry ta' jus' _carp_ pear like that. i just can help but _pond_ er what you're doing?” You roll your eyes. After living with a punster for as long as you did, you would think you'd be immune to puns, apparently not. You try to hold your giggles in, keeping a straight face. You glare at him to shut up, but he raises his hands in fake surrender. "damn. be reasonabubble! If looks could _krill_ i'd be _eel_ iminated" His sharp grin widens, amused at your blatant dislike of his puns.

You roll your eyes "I'd _knife_ ly end your _kn_ ife, but your so Sig _knife_ icant I won't _cut_ you down. _Cut_ , someone will probably come to your _blade_. I'll happily have a _stab_ at it though." Rouge flinches not expecting that. He freezes, taking a few seconds to process what you just said. He blinks. You resist to poke his eyelids like you do to Horror and Cream. You would never understand how a _skeleton_ can _BLINK_.

Horror breaks the confused silence in the kitchen with his howling laughter. He laughs for about thirty seconds before laying his skull on the table, shoulders still shaking from repressed laughter. You snort as he mumbles something about a nap. You fall backwards onto him, with your back on his shoulder blades, posing dramatically.

"Oh no! Whatever shall I do?!?! Sans is taking a nap! How I'll miss him so!" You bring a fist to your chest in feign hurt. "Y/n! What Are You Doing?" You crack open an eye. Realizing who it is you stand, dramatically twirling into his arms. "Oh, woe is me! Sans is sleeping" you place your hands onto his chest "Whatever shall I do?!?" He smiles playing along "OH NO!" he poses along placing a gloved hand to the top of his skull "We'll Never Be Able To Function!" Horror rolls his eyes at the dramatic display. You twirl back to the table and sit back onto your seat. "GASP! You've awoken from your eternal slumber!" You laugh grabbing his hand "We must celebrate this rare occasion!"

He rolls his eye light and pulls you into his lap. You snort at your size difference. You cannot help but imagine how dumb this looks. You mentally shrug and snuggle into him. Just as you get comfy, everyone walks in, STILL arguing about who is making breakfast.

⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺

≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾

╔═══════════════╗

~♡𝔼𝕟𝕕♡~

╚═══════════════╝

≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾

⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆
> 
> 》1282 Wordz
> 
> 》I thought it would be funny to have Y/N be tall since in every book I’ve read they are like 3'4". Plus, Undertale sans' "cannon" height is like 4'5" (Google it if you don’t believe me!)
> 
> 》Everything's still being edited so if you find anything, I could fix please tell me!


	11. ꒰11꒱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N gets some things done! She sets the order of who's cooking in place, get into a verbal fight with Sugar, and ate multiple boxes of pizza! 
> 
> From the POV of Rouge.

⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺

≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾

╔═══════════════╗

♡ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕋𝕖𝕟: 𝔹𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕜𝕗𝕒𝕤𝕥 𝟚.𝟘♡

╚═══════════════╝

≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾

⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺

◤ ◥  
~•◇•~  
◣ ◢

after the freaks gang finishes whatever the fuck they were doing. the murderous bitch snuggles the creepy one. chompers over there sits next to the seat she was in.

the idiot sits at the seat left of the head of the table. the asshole sits on the right already falling asleep. fuckin dumbass. mutt comes walking in with the brat on his arm looking "regal". while everyone sits down, my bro comes storming in with sweetheart on his shoulder who is obviously trying to leave. "But Edgyyyyyy~" he blushes shaking his skull "NONSENSE! YOU WILL SIT!" she stops struggling and lies limply on his shoulder. he sets her down at the head of the table. then, walks to take his seat at the end of said table.

asshole ends the silence "we're getting fast food." several people start to yell is resistance to that idea but stop instantly as he raises a hand. "since no one can remember whos turn it is to cook, no one will."

"Just make a chart you dumb fucks" everyone snaps their skulls to ms. murder. she shrugs, "You could make a calendar and color it according to who's turn it is to cook. Even though it's not that serious. Blue bitch" she gestures to aoi "Can have…. I don't fucking know. Tuesdays?" she nods "Cinnamon can have Mondays, Cramoisi can have Thursdays, and Malbec can have Fridays. On Sunday and Saturday eat leftovers and on Wednesdays all you idiots can cook." she shrugs again "I don't understand why cooking is this serious." she rolls her eyes mumbling "You're lucky you have something to eat at all."

classic shrugs "anyone objecting?" everyone mummers in agreement. the sound of the doorbell breaks the silence. vanilla teleports away to answer the door.

i stiffen at the sound of heavy footsteps and loud barks. everyone at the table flinches at various degrees. a high pitched, bone-chilling scream shakes the whole fucking house. heh. vanilla teleports back sweating. "what. what the FUCK just charged at me?" the freak squad bursts out laughing. "That's my pfft- dog?" a loud noise comes from the doorway. i jump onto the table shaking it, clattering and clinging coming from the freshly placed plates and silverware. chompers stands and calmly walks over to the door. on his way he pets the fucking beast sitting in the doorway.

i flinch at the feeling of being poked on my ribs. "Rouge? Get off the fucking table." i snap my skull to the left fast enough to get whiplash. a hand waves in front of my face "AYO?!? You dead??" i smack the hand softly with a "tch", crawling back into the chair behind me. "you ordered pizza for breakfast?" ashtray clamps his teeth down theo the sucker in his mouth.

what. vanilla shrugs "everyone likes pizza." what?

i roll my eyes lights "not for breakfast you fuckwad." everyone collectively shrugs uncaringly. whatever, i guess. everyone then stares at the pizza boxes, as if looking for something. "So is everyone here? I'm fucking hungry and y'all taking forever" she rolls her eyes "Fuck y'all I'm eating." knifo grabs a box of pizza seated in front of her and eats a slice. "Are you sure you wanna eat all that girl?"

sugar scoffs pouting cutely "You're gonna be fat. And I want no version of me to be fat." stab stab stops eating and glares at her "Bitch-" she laughs "I'm sorry I don't wanna eat one leaf a day to retain my figure." knifes McGee laughs again "So I apologize Ms. Hoe for the way I am" she picks her fork back up "So let me eat and you go, I don't know... go fuck classic or something." ms. murderous shovels the rest of the food in her mouth and grabs a second box of pizza.

bratty bitch booms with laughter "I Knew I Liked You For A Reason!" she stops eating and turns to the brat "Aww thanks!" y/n smiles and winks "I like ya too."

annoying banter starts between blue balls and bratty bitch about whos cuter and more likeable?

fucking pansy.

i roll my eyes grabbing a pizza box myself, teleporting away.

⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺

≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾

╔═══════════════╗

~♡𝔼𝕟𝕕♡~

╚═══════════════╝

≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾

⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆  
> 》670 words
> 
> 》someone tells me why teleporting autocorrected to Teletubbies 😂😂😂.
> 
> 》Everything is still being edited so if you find anything, I could fix please tell me!


	12. ꒰12꒱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You eat about a slice of pizza before horror brings out the ol' axe. From the POV of both Sugar and Y/N

⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺

≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾

╔═══════════════╗

♡ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕋𝕨𝕖𝕝𝕧𝕖: 𝔹𝕣𝕦𝕟𝕔𝕙 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝔹𝕝𝕠𝕠𝕕♡

╚═══════════════╝

≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾

⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺

⚠ℂ𝕠𝕟𝕥𝕖𝕟𝕥 𝕨𝕒𝕣𝕟𝕚𝕟𝕘⚠:

𝔹𝕝𝕠𝕠𝕕, 𝔸𝕓𝕦𝕤𝕖 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕟𝕖𝕘𝕝𝕖𝕔𝕥, 𝕄𝕖𝕟𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟 𝕠𝕗 𝕕𝕖𝕒𝕥𝕙, 𝕊𝕔𝕒𝕣𝕤, 𝕄𝕖𝕟𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟𝕤 𝕠𝕗 𝕄𝕦𝕣𝕕𝕖𝕣, 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝔼𝕒𝕥𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕙𝕦𝕞𝕒𝕟𝕤.

⚠ℂ𝕠𝕟𝕥𝕚𝕟𝕦𝕖 𝕒𝕥 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕠𝕨𝕟 𝕣𝕚𝕤𝕜!⚠  
  
  


◤ ◥  
~•◇•~  
◣ ◢

That bitch! I'm going to kill her. She just comes into here acting like a "badass", then she almost kills two of them, AND she is trying to steal Red from me!

I can't let her ruin everything I've done to get here.

"So is everyone here because I'm fucking hungry and y'all taking forever" she rolls her eyes "Fuck y'all I'm eating." Bitch-face grabs a box of pizza seated in front of her and eats a slice.

"Are you sure you wanna eat all that girl?" I scoff pouting cutely "You're gonna be fat. And I want no version of me to be fat." She stops eating and glares at me.

"Bitch-" she laughs "I'm sorry I don't wanna eat one leaf a day to retain my figure." knifes McGee laughs again "So I apologize Ms. Hoe for the way I am" she picks her fork back up "So let me eat and you go, I don't know... go fuck classic or something."

I would if she would stop RUINING EVERYTHING!

Bratty laughs extremely loud. I roll my eyes. "I Knew I Liked You For A Reason!" She stops eating and turns to him "Aww thanks! I like ya too."

Now she's trying to steal him away from me????

Red disappears after grabbing a box of pizza for himself.

" y/n uh s-sugar? are you okay? you're making a face." I take a deep breath to stop seething with anger. I fake giggle "Hehe~ No Baby. I'm just a little tired." Please believe me. He squints his.... eye sockets? I don't know skeleton anatomy. Let's go with eye sockets.

"hm." Sans shrugs "ok" I sigh in relief.

"-id you name the dog fluffy as an ironic joke?" ugly smiles like a raccoon "Yeah.

"ok. i can't." The new scary sans-look alike stands glaring at me. Im going to call him Scary. "you got a problem?" I giggle daintily "Hehe~ Me? NoOo." He growls angrily "then why are you looking at her like that?" I blink owlishly then laugh in disbelief "She's fat, ugly, stupi-"

He appears in front of me, axe in hand.  
"f i n i s h t h a t s e n t e n c e."

I raise an eyebrow "She's fat, ugly, stupid, and is dumb?"

Sans teleports in front of me slouching less than usual. Scary grabs Sans by the hood throwing him to the living room.

I look up shaking slightly in fear "U-u-Um hi?" He slams my head down on the table raising the axe. I-I can't move. I feel like time slows down as I see the axe come closer to my face.

Various shouts and yells ring out as hands shoot out towards me and eye lights ignite with color.

The axe comes down hitting my neck. The pain feels like it never came as he is thrown back with magic. He skids on his feet, sneakers creasing with the force.

My neck feels wet. I place my hand on it, then bring the hand to my eyes. A blood curdling scream slips out of my lips at the familiar sight of blood.

Time speeds back up for a split second, just to stop.

All noise is no more. All I hear is my p̶a̶r̶e̶n̶t̶s̶ laughter as I'm being strapped **n̶o̶** onto a large slab of wood. The restrains not helping my aching muscles relax. **n̶o̶** They pull the on the rope to suspend me and the wood into the air. **N̶O̶N̶O̶N̶O̶**

They walk away leaving me, their laughter leaving with them. **N̶O̶ ̶P̶L̶E̶A̶S̶E̶ ̶N̶O̶**

I scream and scream for help... **n̶.̶.̶n̶o̶ ̶p̶l̶e̶a̶s̶e̶ ̶c̶o̶m̶e̶ ̶b̶a̶c̶k̶.̶.̶.̶**

**B̶u̶t̶  
N̶o̶b̶o̶d̶y̶  
C̶a̶m̶e̶.̶.̶.̶...**

◤ ◥  
~•◇•~  
◣ ◢

I glare at her, keeping my face straight trying not to cry in frustration. I want to help but I don't know what to do. I hesitantly step over to her, hands shaking anxiously. I kneel onto the ground next to her.

Dammit. That's a clean cut. Reminds me of when he tried to cut _my_ head off. I put a hand on my remembrance. Nevermind that! She is okay _d̶y̶i̶n̶g̶!_

I place my hand onto the side of her neck applying pressure to stop the bleeding. I furrow my eyebrows slightly cursing.

HOLY SHIT IS THAT A _LASER_?!?!? I flinch at the giant laser that shot across the room. Fuck. Shit. FUCK. I breath in and out. I should have left when I had the chance! Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. I huff in exasperation and exhaustion. I gently pick her up off the ground. Of course, she's out cold. Dammit. I walk over to the closest skeleton, which just had to be Aoi. I sigh. I dump her into Aoi's arms lowkey panicking. I try my best not to pay attention to the blood on my fingers. But the attempt was in vain as i start to twitch slightly.

I breath in and out to calm the panic in my soul. I flinch from the blood dripping down my hands. I don't want to cause any chaos. I **D̶O̶N̶T̶** WANT TO CAUSE C̵̢̨̖̭͎̠͉͇̖̖͊̐̄̾͊̂̈́̋̓̏͊͘͝͝ͅ☟︎Ą̵̻̣̦͍̟̻̟̯̿̔̍̅̓͒̏̈́̕͠͠ͅÒ̶̢̫̱̱̳͔̭̺̞͍̼͎̥̓̓̂̋̕͝💧︎. **I̶ ̶ D̶ O̶ N̶T̶**

The last time I had blood on my hands I killed someone. **I̶ ̶C̶ ̶A̶ ̶N̶ ̶T̶ ̶ ̶ _A̶ ̶G̶ ̶A̶ ̶I̶ ̶N̶_ -** I continue to breathe in and out, focusing on the enlarging and smalling of my chest as I breathe. I ignore the faintest scent of blood, or the brilliant red, or the **T A S T E** on the tip of my tongue- No. I can't. Not again. I swore.

I SWORE.

no no no nO NO NO NO NO NO **NONONONONONONONO N̶O̶T̶ ̶ _A̶G̶A̶I̶N̶_**

NO

**I R̶E̶F̶U̶S̶E̶**

***YOU ARE FILLED WITH C̵̫̩̪̄̅͗̈́̕͘H̸̘̼͐͐A̶̧̞̠̥͎̰̾͑͑̐̆̈́Ö̴̢̜͓͓͔̟́͒͊͗͊S̴̡̨͙̘̥͇͓͋̾̓̓ͅͅAND 👌** **︎** **☼︎✌︎✞︎☜︎☼︎✡︎**

⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺

≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾

╔═══════════════╗

~♡𝔼𝕟𝕕♡~

╚═══════════════╝

≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾

⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆
> 
> 》978 Words
> 
> 》A little insight on the backstory 👀
> 
> 》If you can't tell, the last person Y/N killed was traumatic.
> 
> 》Y/N has Many various scars that'll all be explained, as they all have backstory's. Though, one is just a head cannon. The one across the chest, is a idea from the genocide timelines. Since resets don't erase everything, i feel that there would be light scars across the person's body. Y/N only got the chest scar because why tf not. 
> 
> Yes, papyrus roles have scars on their Cervical vertebrae (Neck bone) just as the Judges have scars across the chest. BUT the scars deepness depends on how many genocide routes they went through. 
> 
> 》 Everything's still being edited so if you find anything I could fix please tell me!
> 
> ⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺༶⋆‧˙₊˙⁺  
>  Vote on what should happen next!  
> Should Y/N....  
> A) Try to run away again  
> B) Fight against the skelegang with Horror  
> C) Stop horror from fighting the skelegang  
> D) Help heal Sugar  
> E) Do nothing
> 
> Who should Y/N spend time with..  
> A) Rouge (Fell sans)  
> B) Malbec and Pup (Swapfell bros)  
> C) Horror and Creampuff (Horrortale bros)  
> D) No one
> 
> Should Y/N be ___ to Horror  
> A) Nice. Give him a hug 😊  
> B) MAD!! Yell at that bony bitch!!  
> C) Proud! He did good!  
> D) Confused! Why is he fighting everyone?? Mans woke up and chose violence!!


End file.
